The Reaper and the Lioness
by ultimate-drax
Summary: The battle at Fake Karakura Town resulted in victory. Aizen is dead but it is not over yet. Several Arrancars survived and was taken prisoner, including Harribel’s three Fraccion. And Shuhei Hisagi is in charge of interrogating the Fraccion Mila-Rose.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

**A.N. I don't owe bleach ore any other Manga.**

**The battle at Fake Karakura Town resulted in victory. Aizen is dead but it is not over yet. Several Arrancars survived and was taken prisoner, including Harribel's three Fraccion. And Shuhei Hisagi is in charge of interrogating the Fraccion Mila-Rose. **

--

In the aftermath of the winter war Ichigo and his friends were taken back to the Soul Society for recovery. Ichigo were just lying on the grass looking up into the clear blue sky enjoying the peace. He still couldn't believe that it was finally over. They had won. The world was safe and everything was at peace. Las Noches was under total control of the Soul Society, the Espada were either dead or captured. Had it not been for the aid of the Vizards they would have truly lost.

"Enjoying the peace and quiet, buddy?" Ichigo turned his head to see Renji who was taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, you never know when a worldwide danger will occur again." Ichigo said looking back up into the sky. "So let's just smile while we still have something to smile about."

"I hear ya man." Renji replied.

"How are the others doing with their recovery?"

"Well, thanks to Orihime we hadn't suffered any casualties." Renji said. "Captain Soifon won't show it but she is very grateful that Orihime restored her arm."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ichigo said.

"But we still have a major problem left." Renji said catching Ichigo's attention. "We didn't find the Hogyoku where Orihime said it would be. Our worst fear is that someone might have gotten their hands on it and hided somewhere. Or if we're lucky Aizen simply hided it somewhere else."

"Well that just sucks." Ichigo said and Renji nodded. "And what about the war prisoners?"

"Well, even though the war is over there're still many of Aizen's minions out there." Renji began. "So we're gonna keep them alive as they might contain some valuable information. If they cooperate they will live and maybe given a chance to join us."

"Really?" Ichigo said in disbelief. "Whose idea was that?"

"The head-captain." Renji answered and Ichigo only looked at him in more disbelief. "I know, I was surprised to."

"And if they won't cooperate?"

"This was head-captain's idea as well." Renji pointed out. "If they won't then they will be given to Captain Kurotsuchi as experiments."

"Wow, it almost makes me regret saving Grimmjow's life." Ichigo said.

"You should start feeling sorry for right away." Renji said. "I heard Captain Soifon is the one who is going to interrogate him."

"Aside from him who else was captured?" Ichigo wondered

"Well lets se." Renji said and started thinking. "The 1st Espada known as Stark and his Fraccion. The 3rd Espada's all three Fraccion, and the 5th Espada … Nnoitra I think his name was."

"Wow, you're kidding." Ichigo snapped. "I saw Kenpachi kill with my own eyes."

"Well it turned out that he was in fact still alive. Even for someone with that high reiatsu it's impressive that he survived against Captain Zaraki." Renji said.

"Alright then, well I guess I won't be getting to much rest after all." Ichigo said lying back on the grass. "So let's just enjoy the peace while we can." He said closing his eyes.

"And we also caught that Ulquiorra guy." Ichigo snapped at that name.

"Don't ever mention that name in front of me again!" Ichigo warned.

"Alright, alright, sorry." Renji said. "Geez what exactly did he do to you."

"Nothing." Ichigo replied in low voice now back on the ground eyeing the sky. "Absolutely nothing." He said. Renji knew full well why Ichigo loath the 4th Espada. Because of what he did to Orihime. Ichigo would probably never be able to forgive such a man. That was understandable.

--

Mean while at the 9th Division's prisons, Shuhei Hisagi was waiting for his prisoner to wake up. He had gone outside to meditate in the meantime. He was sitting under a tree sucking in the fresh wind feeling relief over that the war was over. The only thing he regretted was that he could not save his old captain and master.

"_You are so pathetic." _A familiar voice rang through his head.

"What'd you want now?" Shuhei asked annoyed.

"_Did you really think that you could save that pathetic excuse for a captain? Even if you managed to have him change back to our side it wouldn't change the fact that he is a traitor. He would be executed for his crimes or die in the battle field and you knew that. So why did you even bother?"_

"I shouldn't have to explain it to you, Kazeshini." Shuhei said still keeping his calm. "Someone like you would never understand."

"_Can't argue with ya on that." Kazeshini said. _

"Why are you really talking to me?" Shuhei wondered.

"_Because I feel it's time to begin your ultimate training." Kazeshini answered. _

"What do you mean?"

"_After you're done with that freakin hot bitch," Kazeshini began, "I'm gonna help you achieve Bankai."_

Shuhei was about to say something but one of the guards beat him to it. "Lieutenant Hisagi." Shuhei eyed the man. "The prisoner is awake."

"I'm on my way." Shuhei answered and after the man left respectfully he looked at his Zanpakuto and said. "We will finish this latter, Kazeshini." He seated his Kazeshini and vanished in Shunpo.

--

Mila-Rose was slowly getting herself together. She felt her eyes starting to opened but everything was still black. Was she blind? No. she felt a bag covering her head. Her arms were chained to her back. She could feel the chains draining her from her powers. Her legs were tied up as well. She now realized she was sitting on a chair and despite the bag that was covering her head she could tell that there were several men in the room. One of them had very high reiatsu, probably a Lieutenant. He was at her level if almost not above.

"Take the bag of." The supposable Lieutenant said.

When the bag were removed from her head it toke a while for her eyes to adjust to the lights since she had been keeping them closed for some time, do to her defeat at the hands of the Head-Captain. But she finally got a clear view of the man in front her. He had black short hair, a set of three scars on his right face covering from his eye down to his cheek and number 69 tattooed on his left cheek. He also had a blue-striped tattoo running from the left side of his cheek over the bridge of his nose just above the 69 tattoo.

"According to the reports, given to us by Lieutenant Matsumoto, your name is Mila-Rose." The Shinigami began. "I'm right?" He asked.

"Why bother finding out my name, Shinigami?" Mila-Rose spat at him with poison in her tone.

"That won't matter." He said. "I will just call you Arrancar then. I am 9th Division Lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei."

'So that's his name?' Mila-Rose thought. 'He's actually kind of cute.' She smirked and started speaking. "You're quite a gentleman introducing yourself in front of a lady, especially for your enemy. And I have seen you before." Shuhei raised an eye brow at this. "You were the one who almost got eaten by our pet, Allon. He beat you up pretty badly and yet you're standing here. That's quite impressive."

"Enough with this." Shuhei said and started rounding her. "Listen, you were probably knocked out cooled during the rest of the battle after the Head-Captain fried you and your friends, so I will tell you this much. The war is over and you have lost." Mila-Rose's eyes started to narrow. "Aizen and Kaname Tosen are dead. The Espadas are either dead or captured, Gin Ichimaru is on the run and Las Noches is under our total control. So there is nothing left for you to lose other than your life. And we are willing to let you live if you cooperate and answer our questions."

"And if I refuse?" Mila-Rose asked smirking up at Shuhei.

"Then you will end up as a lab rat for Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. And trust me there is no torture comparable to that."

"What is it that you want to know?" Mila-Rose asked.

"You heard me before. I said that Gin Ichimaru is still alive." Shuhei began. "You and your friends might have a clue of where he might be hiding. Also, while we have occupied Las Noches, there are still Arrancar Rebellions that is keeping us from gaining total control. We could sure use some help people who are more familiar with that insanely huge fortress."

Mila-Rose only laughed before speaking again. "Even if I knew where that foxed faced lunatic could hide or if I knew anything about some resistance, I think I could handle being someone's experiment, so you can just kiss my ass."

"So what you're saying is it doesn't matter what I ask, you will still not answer any of my question?" Shuhei asked.

"That is correct pretty-boy."

"Suit yourself." Shuhei said and looked back to the guards in the room. "Call for Squad 12." Shuhei ordered. "Captain Kurotsuchi has gotten his first experiment." He turned to the dark-skinned woman. "Let's see if a few hours on the lab table will change your mind, Arrancar."

"I'm not afraid." Mila-Rose said smiling calmly. Truth was she was terrified.

"You'd be surprised to know just how many people I've meat who said the exact same thing just before facing of Captain Kurotsuchi." Hisagi said. "Try and stay alive and reconsider about not being cooperative next time." He said watching the guards take her away.

"When I get free." She said before exiting the room. "I'm gonna kill ya myself."

"I'll take that into consideration." Shuhei said and then finally the guards toke her out of Hisagi's sight. 'Though I must admit.' Shuhei thought. 'I sure hope we will get a chance to talk again soon.' He smirked a little.

"_You're drooling over an Arrancar!"_

'Shut up Kazeshini.'

--

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story. I will enjoy writing it, that's for sure. Feel free to send in reviews and be absolutely honest with me of what you think. **

**Love: Ultimate-Drax.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Prison cells

**A.N. I don't owe bleach ore any other Manga.**

**The battle at Fake Karakura Town resulted in victory. Aizen is dead but it is not over yet. Several Arrancars survived and was taken prisoner, including Harribel's three Fraccion. And Shuhei Hisagi is in charge of interrogating the Fraccion Mila-Rose. **

--

Ulquiorra had been placed in the maggots nest along the rest of the Espadas. The Fraccion was a lesser threat compared to them so they were taken to normal prison cells. All he had done ever since they brought him in was sitting in the exact same spot, thinking about what had happened. How it all ended. Kurosaki had defeated him, Yammy he did not know what happened to and Aizen was truly dead. The Espada was no more and normally he would have nothing left to live for, but then he had met her. 'Orihime Inoue'. That name wouldn't leave his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had only begun starting to learn the purpose of having a heart and the more he sucked in the more he wanted and didn't. He hated and loved the feelings he was feeling. He felt the same about the emotions he was getting from the woman he had brought to Las Noches. He knew he would probably be dead before the next day. However that didn't sadden him at all.

--

"Yo, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow voice rang from the cell next to him. "You still haven't move an inch or said anything since they put you in that cell." No response. "Come on now! If I were in your position I would be in the brink of insanity."

"Why do you even bother?" Another voice asked. It was Nnoitra.

"Why won't you pip it down Nnoitra?" Grimmjow spat at him

"I say whatever the hell I want, Sexta Espada." The former quinta Espada spat back at Grimmjow. Nnoitra was placed in a cell on the other side of Grimmjow's.

"Can't you two be quiet? I'm trying to take a nap here." Both of them turned their attention to the man in the cell next to Nnoitra and stared in disbelief.

"You can't be fucking serious Stark!" Grimmjow yield. "How can you act as if everything is still alright? Do you have any idea of the situation we're in!? Do you really think that they will keep us alive!?"

"They've kept us alive so far and went through the trouble to take us to Soul Society and they even treated our wounds." Stark replied as lazy as always. "If we just play with their cards then maybe with a little luck they will let us live."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Lilinette. So that she could pound you right now." Grimmjow said.

This brought some seriousness on the former Primera Espada's face. Stark still didn't know what had happened to Lilinette. God knows what they were doing to her right now. Sure he was annoyed on her beating him up all the time but right now he would much rather have her fist connected with his face rather than having her as a prisoner among the Shinigami.

--

"Alright you have my attention Kazeshini." Shuhei said to his Zanpakuto. He had gone out to the woods where he could practice alone with his Zanpakuto. "You said you were going to help me achieve Bankai.

"_Yes, I am. It is finally time for you to become Captain of Squad 9." Kazeshini said_

"Why did you wait until now?" Shuhei asked rather annoyed. "Why didn't you help me achieve it before the winter war? I could have used the extra power."

"_Well," Kazeshini began, "because of the war it wasn't clear if you were going to survive or not. So what would be the point in going through all the trouble in training you if you were just gonna die?"_

Shuhei stared at his Zanpakuto in disbelief. "This is one of many reasons why I only release you as last resort."

"_Let's just put that aside for now and begin with the training, shall we." _

Shuhei sighed in agreement.

--

Back at the Maggot's Nest Ichigo, Orihime and several others were on their way to the Espada's prison cells. Ichigo looked at Orihime in concern.

"You sure you want to do this, Orihime?" He asked.

"Very sure," She assured him. "He did not come here against his will, he turned himself in. I just wanna know if it was because of me."

Ichigo was about to say something else but was cut off by Soifon. "Kurosaki, before I start interrogate the 6th Espada do you have any advices to give me."

"Yeah, don't hold back." He replied.

The second they got to the cells Grimmjow was the first one to react. "Kurosaki! Have you come here to stomp on me like a wounded man? You're gonna take your revenge on me is that's why you're here? Or are you simply just my executioner?"

Ichigo only turned his head slightly towards Grimmjow's cell and said. "You wish."

Grimmjow grinded furiously at the substitute Shinigami as Soifon entered the cell along with several bulky looking men. "Who the hell are you?" He asked the shorter captain. In response one of the men punched him right in his stomach. Had it not been for those chains he was wearing that low punch wouldn't have done much, but now it was enough to bring him on his knees.

"You just keep your mouth shut Arrancar." Soifon said. "I'm the one asking questions here."

As Ichigo watched Soifon's interrogation method Orihime turned to the cell behind her when she heard a very well familiar laugh. She froze in terror when the man came out of the dark.

"Hello, pet-sama." Nnoitra said smirking. "Have you missed me?" He asked mischievously stretching out his skinny arm from the bars stroking his two finger tips up and down Orihime's cheek. "I've been so lonely in here you know. I could sure use a woman's company." Orihime wanted to get away from him but she was to frighten to even move. "Why won't you come into my lonely prison cell for a moment, heh pet-sa …" Before he was able to finish his sentence Ichigo made a quick lop and punched Nnoitra so hard in the face that he lost three teeth and was forced back to the wall with such great force it resulted with a huge crack in the stone wall.

"That punch was just a friendly warning you creep." Ichigo warned. "If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will get in there and kill you myself!"

"Tch, you're really tuff now aren't ya?" Nnoitra asked getting back up on his feet. "Coming over here punching me in the face when I don't have any way to defend myself, how pathetic."

"You got a lot of nerves trying to lecture others about being pathetic. You knew full well I was badly injured from my fight with Grimmjow and yet you still went all out on me." Nnoitra was starting to feel the anger inside him grow. "Not only that, you tried to kill a helpless child. You are no warrior, coward suits ya better."

By now Nnoitra was stretching out his arms from the jail bars again in an attempt to strangle Ichigo. "When I get out of here I'm gonna take out my pleasure on pet-sama just to piss you of. And then I will kill you like the pathetic sad excuse for a warrior you are."

"I wouldn't wanna miss the opportunity to crush your skull." Ichigo said and left the former 5th Espada with his anger.

Orihime was now standing outside of Ulquiorra's cell. "Please open the doors." She asked the guard.

"I'm sorry miss, but you need permission to step in these cells while the prisoners are still in there." The guard said. Ichigo was about to step in to say a word but someone beat him to it.

"She has my permission." They all turned to see that Shunsui Kyoraku had entered the room.

"Captain Kyoraku." The guard said bowing respectfully.

"You heard me, you can let her in." Kyoraku said.

The man hesitated for a moment but did what he was told. "Yes sir." He opened the bars.

"No, I'll go in alone, Ichigo." Orihime said as Ichigo attempted to follow her. Ichigo wanted to object but Orihime cut him off. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about me." Ichigo finally gave in and let her go inside by herself.

"So Shunsui-san," Ichigo said not taking his eyes off from the prisoner, "What brings you here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I was going to see an old friend of mine." He said and walked over to Stark's prison cell.

--

"I'm glad you came, Orihime." Ulquiorra said not locking eyes on her.

"You're glad? That must be the first time I hear you say that." Orihime giggled a little but got serious again. "So I taken that you are starting to find your heart now?"

"I am." Ulquiorra said now looking at her.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

"About what?"

"Anything you would like to talk about." She said.

"Is talking a part of having a heart?" Orihime smiled at that.

"It's called having a conversation." She said. "It's also called being social, it helps you get friends." She said smiling warmly.

"I don't have any friends." Ulquiorra said.

"Well, it's never too late to try." She said.

"Is that so?" Orihime nodded. "Why would you wanna be friend with me? I have done nothing but caused you pain and misery. Why would my health be of any concern to you?" He said looking away from her.

Orihime placed her hand to his cheek and had him look at her again. "Because… it's that kind of person I am." She said and for the first time ever she saw something in Ulquiorra's eyes she never thought she would see. Sadness.

"Orihime … I." He attempted to touch her face but a powerful force grabbed him by his throat and pushed him up to the wall. It was Ichigo.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He yield angry at him, tighten the grip he had on Ulquiorra's throat giving him a hard time to breath.

Orihime rushed over to Ichigo and grabbed his hand telling him to stop. "Put him down Ichigo." She said. "Put. Him. Down." She said again more firmly.

Ichigo grinded his teeth at Ulquiorra but finally did as he was told. Ulquiorra fell down to his knees, his hand up to his throat coughing for air.

Orihime looked directly to Ichigo and said. "If you're gonna be like that then you should just leave." Ichigo was taken back. Her voice was very serious.

"But Orihime …"

"Just go." She said. Ichigo wanted to object but the tone in Orihime's voice stopped him. So he left. Orihime turned back to Ulquiorra and helped him up. "I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked looking at her again. "It wasn't you who nearly chocked me to death. And besides, I cannot blame him for being so protective towards you and so violent to me."

"Just give him time. I'm sure he will eventually see what I see in you." Orihime said kindly and warmly to the former Quarto Espada.

"And what would that be?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Hope." She replied. "Hope of a better man."

"I do not deserve your sympathy." Ulquiorra said looking away from her.

Orihime smiled at him with warmth. "You are starting to become more and more intact with your heart." She said. Ulquiorra looked at her again. There was a silence between the two of them before Orihime spooked. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"What would that be?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Every Hollow was once humans, right?" He nodded. "Do you remember anything from your human life?"

"No" he simply replied. "No Arrancar remembers their human life. Minor Hollows do, but once you've removed your mask to reach the level of Arrancar you lose those memories as a price."

"Was it really worth it?" Orihime asked.

"For us Hollows, our memories are a small price to pay to achieve such power."

"Have you ever tried to remember?" She asked.

"No"

"I see." She said. "You should not throw away your memories like trash. Think about that." Orihime toke her leave from the cell.

"When will I see you again?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime turned and said. "When I bring you lunch and make you eat it." She joked. of course Ulquiorra didn't understand that. Orihime saw the confuse look in his face. "It was a joke." She said and Ulquiorra nodded understanding.

--

Mean while at Stark's cell.

"Yo Stark, how are ya?" Kyoraku greeted the Primera.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stark ask in his lazy tone, both his eyes closed.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite Espada is doing." Shunsui entered the cell.

"Aren't we still enemies?" Stark asked looking at Kyoraku with one eye opened.

"Come on now, life is too short to take it so seriously." Shunsui said sitting down crossed legged.

"Maybe you and I have more in conmen then I thought." Stark said.

"That's the spirit," Shunsui said smiling widely, "now, what'd you say about having a drink?"

"Are you serious?" Stark asked in disbelief.

"I'm always serious when it comes to sake." He said pouring some of the alcohol in his cup.

"Sorry, not really in a drinking mod." Stark replied.

"Aw, come on. You're being a party-pooper again, and I really don't like drinking alone." Shunsui said sipping some sake down his throat.

"For all I know you might have put drugs in whatever you give me." Stark said.

"Of course, because I'm that kind of guy who knows everything about drugs." Shunsui said sarcastically

"Sigh, well if you insist."

"That's more like it." Shunsui cheered. "Doesn't it feel better if you chill out and be more social?"

"I'm always chilled out, just ask my annoying little sister." Stark said

"Your sister?" Shunsui asked. "Oh, you mean Lilinette?" Stark nodded. "I thought she was your sealed power."

"She is, but don't forget I told you she is my other half." Stark said drinking some of the sake Shunsui had offered him. "So, yeah, you could say she's my sister." He said in usual lazy tone.

"So you care about her?" Shunsui asked.

"Course I do. And I've never said this to anyone but I think I would break apart if something ever happened to her." Stark replied.

"Well in that case it would be very cruel of me if I didn't tell you that I convinced the Head-Captain to give her full mercy." Shunsui said.

"You did what?" Stark asked.

"No child should be going through these kinds of stuff, no matter what they are." Shunsui said taking another sip from his drink.

"You should probably know that she and I are about 10 000 old." Stark said. "So I don't think you can really call her a kid. Lilinette will be dying to kick your ass if she finds out." Stark said smiling lightly.

"Actually, she already does know." Stark turned his face back to Shunsui. "Didn't you notice this black-eye on my left eye?" He asked pointing at the left side of his face.

"You're this powerful and can take a direct hit from my Cero without earning any serious injuries, and yet you get a black-eye from a skinny little girl?" Stark asked in disbelief.

"She pound me right in the face. What'd you expect?"

"You're not really alright in the head, you know." Stark said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Shunsui said pouring up another cup of sake. "Anyway, what …?" POW!

"This isn't interrogation, Captain!" Nanao Ise had hit Shunsui in the head with her book.

"Nanao-san, what are you doing here? This aint a place for you to be at. What if some of these thugs did something horrible to you and you got hurt."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Nanao shouted at her Captain. "You told me you were going to interrogate the prisoner, not try and make him one of your drink buddies!"

"Aw, come on now my little Nanao-san." Shunsui whined. "Can't I have a little fun first? I had this sake bottle with me and you know how much I hate to drink alone."

"This is very unprofessional for a captain of the Gotie 13 to act!"

"You and I have a lot more in conmen than I first thought." Stark murmured to himself while Nanao was yielding at her captain.

--

Ichigo was standing just outside of Grimmjow's cell watching Soifon's interrogation methods. And frankly it wasn't going so well. Not for Grimmjow at least.

"You know we can keep doing this all day or until you're dead, the choice is up to you." Soifon said. Grimmjow was on the floor blood dripping from his mouth which he spat right at Soifon's face.

"Tch, you gotta be kidding." Grimmjow smirked. "Even if you went on pounding me like this every day for the next 100 years it wouldn't be enough to even break any of my bones."

"Oh is that right." Soifon said whipping of the blood that Grimmjow had spat at her face. She then proceeded in giving him a punch herself. He was sent right into the wall with great force. "Then I suppose you can handle that hit."

Grimmjow worked hard to try and get up. He was near unconsciousness. "You can just kiss my ass." He spat at her.

"Well, if this is how you want it," Soifon turned to her subordinates, "Take him to Squad 12." She ordered. "Captain Kurotsuchi is going to be delighted when he finds out he's got his first Espada to experiment on." She said now eyeing the blue hired Espada.

"Not yet." Ichigo said stepping inside.

"This is none of your concern, Kurosaki." Soifon said now eyeing Ichigo.

"Just give me five minutes. I'll have him talk in no time." Ichigo said. "And even make him an ally."

Soifon sighed. "Five minutes." Ichigo smiled at this and walked over to his self proclaimed nr 1 nemesis.

"You don't look so good, Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"Go to hell Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled at the substitute Shinigami.

"I've already been there." Ichigo said sitting crossed legged in front of the former Espada. "Remember, I defeated you there." Grimmjow attempted to punch Ichigo with his right but Ichigo grabbed it with little effort. "Don't try and make a scene." Ichigo said forcing Grimmjow back. "With those chains on you're as helpless as a regular human. So instead of trying to fight me, let's just talk shall we."

"You said you were going to try and turn my over to your side." Grimmjow grinded. "You can just go fuck yourself. Everything's over, I have nothing left to live for. What can you possibly offer me?"

"I spoke to the Head-Captain about it," Ichigo began, "and he agreed to let you live if you joined us because I know you turn on this offer."

"Oh really?" Grimmjow said. "What kind of offer is that?"

"You join us and you and I can have a sparring match whenever you like until either one of us is dead. Or until you grow accustom to be among Shinigami. You can even get your Zanpakuto back. How does that sound to you?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow started laughing. The laughs grow until he laughed so hard his wounds started to hurt again. He finally stated his answer between his laughs. "Kurosaki, you know me so well you could almost think we're brothers." He said.

"So then, it's a deal." Ichigo said and got up. He walked past Soifon and said. "You see, you can't solve everything with just your fists." Soifon grinded angry at Ichigo. Sometimes she hated him as much as she hated Urahara.

--

After twelve hours training Shuhei's Zanpakuto decided to call it a day of.

"Calling it a quit all ready? Isn't like you." Shuhei said.

"_Hey, even Zanpakuto needs rest once in a while." Kazeshini said. "But don't worry, we achieved much today. You keep your training up this much you will achieve Bankai in a few days."_

"Well you're the trainer." Shuhei said. Then a Hell Butterfly showed up. "What now?" Shuhei wondered receiving the message.

'Lieutenant Hisagi, Captain Kurotsuchi is done with the prisoner and she is ready to continue the interrogation.'

"I hope Captain Kurotsuchi didn't overdo his experiments on her." Shuhei said. "It would be bad if she was unable to talk." He said and vanished in Shunpo.

--

**Well, this was the second chapter everyone. I know this story is suppose to be about Hisagi and Mila-Rose. But this chapter was just a little R&R so that you will know how the surviving Espada are doing. Next chapter will be more focused on Shuhei and Mila-Rose as well as the other Fraccion. And all of you who expect an IchiHime Fanfic should stop reading now. I'm more for the IchiRuki Fanfic. Until next chapter have a good time everyone.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Duel

**A.N. I don't owe bleach ore any other Manga.**

**The battle at Fake Karakura Town resulted in victory. Aizen is dead but it is not over yet. Several Arrancars survived and was taken prisoner, including Harribel's three Fraccion. And Shuhei Hisagi is in charge of interrogating the Fraccion Mila-Rose. **

--

Shuhei entered the interrogation room and did not like what he saw. Mila-Rose looked like she had just had an encounter with Death himself and somehow survived. The look on her face was almost as if she had had her insides removed and put back in. Her breathings were heavy and she was covered in her own blood. Her eyes were red and tired.

"I thought you told me she was ready to talk." Shuhei said to his subordinate.

"Captain Kurotsuchi was done with her, so I assumed you would want to continue the interrogation, sir." The lower ranked officer said.

"Does she look like she is well enough to talk?" Shuhei questioned.

The Shinigami looked at Mila-Rose and replied. "Well … no sir."

"Then put her back to her cell." Shuhei ordered. "And don't disturb me until she is well enough to continue herself."

"Yes sir," The Shinigami said. "My apologizes lieutenant." He and the two others walked over to Mila-Rose. "Get up." The Shinigami ordered her. She just sat there unable to move. "You filthy lazy Arrancar whore! I told you to get up." He was about to slap her but was stopped by his Lieutenant.

"There is no need to go that far. Remember she was just taken back from Captain Kurotsuchi's lab. She is unable to move on her own for now. You get me?"

"Yes sir."

Shuhei let go of his subordinate's hand. "Good." He said and walked away.

The guards started dragging Mila-Rose back to her cell. 'I had no idea,' She thought, 'a Shinigami had so much respect and dignity.' She smiled lightly. 'Still, wonder if Apache and Sun-Sun are doing better than I am.'

--

"Damn it! I've already told you everything I know!" Apache shouted at Captain Hitsugaya. Apache had been placed in squad 10 under the interrogation of Captain Hitsugaya and she was not as cool headed as Mila-Rose was.

"Really?" The smaller captain replied. "Forgive me that I'm unwilling to believe your words."

"You little monster! You're not taking me back to that freak with mask Captain, are you?" Apache asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Not yet." Toshiro said. "You have yet to recover from your previous encounter with Captain Kurotsuchi. Taking you back would surely kill you."

"But I've already told you locations of gates, powerful Arrancars and even my own fucking quarters. What the hell do you want? I'm only a simple Fraccion, I don't know as much as the Espada." She said hiding her fear.

"You were the 3rd Espada's Fraccion," Hitsugaya began, "there must be something about her you can tell us."

"You're clearly not as smart as I thought you were." Apache said. "Do you really think I will sale Harribel-sama just like that? I may be a prisoner under the Shinigami but I still have my pride."

"Then perhaps I should tell you that you're beloved 3rd Espada were not as lucky as the surviving Espadas."

"You're lying." Apache said not wanting to believe what the young captain said.

"I have no reason to lie to you about something like that." Toshiro said.

By now Apache made a leap towards Toshiro in an attempt to attack him. Which only ended in the same way it did when Grimmjow attacked Ichigo.

"Don't be foolish." The white haired captain told the Arrancar on the floor. "You are in no position to fight me with those chains attached to your hands."

"How about you take them of me and confront me like a warrior?" Apache said.

"No need." Toshiro simply replied. "Even without those chains you would still stand no chance against me."

"Oh is that so?" Apache asked.

Toshiro turned to leave. "I will report what I've learned from you to the Head-Captain. Then he will decide if you get to live or die." He then exited the room.

--

"Wow Captain, that was a little bit cold." Rangiku said.

"When it comes to dealing with Arrancars I cannot be sentimental." Toshiro said. "If we're going to ensure that every trace of Aizen's forces is forever destroyed I need to cross the line a bit from time to time. Do you understand, Matsumoto?"

"Yes, captain." Rangiku nodded.

--

The next day Mila-Rose was almost recovered. She had agreed to be cooperative from now on. The experiments Mayuri did on her were beyond comparable towards any torture. She did not wanna go through that again. For now she was just laying in her prison bed looking up at the roof. Aside from the three guards who were laughing and talking about something, things around her were peaceful. She hadn't seen Shuhei since they brought her back in. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. What was wrong with her? She knew that all Shinigami were cruel, dishonorable and pathetic, so why were he always on her mind. They're suppose to be enemies. She felt anger rising inside of her towards him. But she didn't hate him. She only felt pure and simple anger but not for a second since she met him did she once fell like she could ever hate him. And she couldn't understand why.

The three men who were watching the cell decided to go inside. Mila-Rose Turned to her side not facing any of them. "Is it already time to continue the interrogation?" She asked.

"You know, with those chains on you're pretty much useless in fighting back, right." One of the men said.

"Yeah, what's your point, fuck face?" Mila-Rose asked. By now two of the men grabbed her by her arms and forced her down the floor. The other man lay on top of her smiling devilish at her. "What are you doing?" Mila-Rose asked with a hint fear in her voice.

The man on top of her slapped her in the face. "Shut up bitch." He told her and then, without hesitation, he started to forcefully kiss her wildly.

She tried to get lose from the men holding her but to no use cause of the chains. The man on top of her removed her top and his kisses went down to her bare chest. The men holding her were just laughing in amusement when her begging and crying started. She really panicked when his hands went down to her legs attempting to remove her skirt.

'Someone, please help me.' Her mind begged. 'Please, just make this stop. Please … Shuh…' She felt the man on top of her being forcefully removed and tossed back at the bars by another man who had entered the cell. It was Shuhei.

He looked at the other two men holding her with pure anger written all over his face. He punched the man to the right, in his face sending him into unconsciousness. He then proceeded with kicking the other man in the gut sending him crashing into the wall.

Mila-Rose looked at the man before her covering her bare chest with her left arm. 'He saved me.' She thought. 'It wasn't Harribel-Sama this time. It was him of all people, a Shinigami.'

Shuhei turned to face Mila-Rose. She looked away from him immediately, not wanting him to see her crying eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." She said not wanting to sound weak, especially in front of him.

A couple of other guards entered the room. "We heard a commotion," One of them said, "Is everything alright Lieutenant Hisagi?"

Hisagi turned away from Mila-Rose. "Place these three under arrest." He ordered referring to the men on the ground, who was starting to regain consciousness. "You." Shuhei said to the man who he had tossed into the bars recognizing him as the man from yesterday in the interrogation room. "I did get a slight unwelcoming feeling from you. But something so cruel and unforgiving I'd never expected, especially from my own squad members."

"Come on, what's the big deal?" He asked. "She's just a filthy Arrancar."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Shuhei said. "I will report this incident to the Head-Captain and make sure that all three of you will never see the inside of Seireitei walls ever again. Take them away." He ordered and turned to face Mila-Rose again once they were alone. "Are you sure you're alright."

"I told you I'm fine." She said holding back the tears still on the floor. "I could have handled them myself."

"Your screaming's and crying didn't convinced me enough." Shuhei said.

"Why did you do it?" She asked looking down.

"Did what?"

"What the hell do you think you moron?" She spat at him. "Why did you protect me like that? Why would you care about what those three try to do to me? You heard what he said. I'm an Arrancar," Her voice then went soft, "why would you care?" She didn't like the way she was sounding like. She thought she sounded weak and pathetic.

"I just won't tolerate when scum's like those three think they can do whatever the hell they want and think they can get away with it. And I don't care what you are. No woman deserves what they were about to do, no matter what you've done I will not let something like that happen to you. Do you understand me?"

She was stunned by his words. She had misjudged this man. She thought he would be no better than those men who tried to rape her. But he was the complete opposite of everything they were. "Yeah, I get you." She finally said. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Shuhei replied. "You do not show weakness just because you cry in front of me. I would understand after what happened."

"Well sorry, but I'm not that kind of woman who cries." She said turning away from him.

Shuhei walked over to where Mila-Rose's top was lying and handed it over to her. "I'll be back in a few days after you've recovered from this event." He said and left.

"Tch, I hate it when people makes it hard for me to hate them." Mila-Rose said. "And like hell that something like this will break me."

--

While back outside Shuhei felt a huge fight going on in the old district. One of the fighters was Ichigo. The other one he did not recognize. He started using Shunpo towards the source. When he got there he could not believe what he saw. Several Shinigami from other Squads were at safe distance watching and cheering towards Ichigo Grimmjow Jaggerjack who was currently in a raw fighting. He saw Renji and Rukia among the crowed and walked over to them.

"Abarai-San."

"Yo, Hisagi-san," Renji greeted, "Wanna make a bet?" He asked.

"What is going on?" Shuhei asked.

"It's just a little friendly sparring match." Renji replied. "The Head-Captain agreed to this."

"It doesn't look very friendly. How long have they been going on?"

"Only an hour, almost," Renji replied. "First round will be over soon."

"This is only first round?" Shuhei asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we see second." Renji said.

"You really think that those two will just simply take a break?" Rukia asked. "This fight will go on until they're both too tired to even lift their own eyelid."

--

"You have improved greatly Kurosaki!" Grimmjow said. "That you are able to fight me with only your Shikai is quite impressive."

"Well, against a wimp like you what'd you expect?" Ichigo taunted. Which only angered Grimmjow more.

They kept on fighting until … "Hey guys, first round is over. You can take a five minute now if you like."

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" Both of them spat at Renji who immediately backed off.

--

The fight went on for hours. During that time several captains had joined the crowed.

"How long have those two been at it?" Soifon asked.

"The whole afternoon." Renji replied. "They don't even look like they're tired. Haven't even taken a break."

"Well can he just finish up so I can have my fight with Ichigo?" Kenpachi mumbled.

"You know, Jushiro," Shunsui said, "isn't it amazing that someone as young as Ichigo managed to reach this level so fast."

"I know what you're saying Shunsui. If that boy would receive a full time Shinigami Training he could become quit powerful." Jushiro replied.

"Maybe even more powerful than Yama-jii." Shunsui nodded.

"Yeah, be sure not to say that in front of him." Jushiro said.

"Oh but I think we have to." Shunsui said. "I know you're thinking the same thing as I am. It's not impossible that it could be Ichigo."

"Should we tell him about it?" Jushiro asked his best friend.

"Not yet," Shunsui replied, "we need to be sure if he is the one."

--

The two of them stood in safe distance from each other's barely able to hold the swords up panting heavily.

"Why the fuck wont you die yet, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked in annoyance.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Ichigo said with the same tone. "I'm starting to see why you are so weak. All your power is to protect you skin."

That sent Grimmjow charging at Ichigo for a final attack. "You DIE!!!!!!" Ichigo charged in as well.

The impact resulted with an enormous burst of Reiatsu that got most of the crowed on their knees, with the exceptions of the captains and lieutenants. A huge mushroom like dust cloud covered the air and blinded the crowed. Once the cloud died down everyone saw both Ichigo and Grimmjow still standing and looking like they were about to fall.

"I won't be the first to fall." Grimmjow said as stubborn as he is.

"Neither will I, jackass." Ichigo said firmly. They both stood there a few more seconds before finally their bodies couldn't handle it anymore, and then they both collapsed hitting the ground hard.

Ichigo was slowly starting to wake up. He saw Rukia and Renji hovering over him trying to wake him. His vision was bluer.

"Maybe this will help, again." Renji said and punched Ichigo back into life.

"You asshole! What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo shouted.

"It was the best way to wake you." Renji simply said. "And your response was the same as last time."

Then a thought hit Ichigo "Wait, please tell me I woke up before Grim…"

"Sorry, loser." Ichigo turned to se to his demise that Grimmjow had regained consciousness before Ichigo. "Looks like I win." Grimmjow smirked.

"You be glad I didn't use Bankai you big whose." Ichigo defended.

"Well you be glad I didn't use my Resurreccion!" Grimmjow argued back.

"Yeah, then well you be glad I wouldn't use my Vizard from!" Ichigo yield back.

"Grimmjow is even more alike Ichigo than you are Renji." Rukia said. "But don't fell down just because Ichigo found a new boyfriend." Rukia joked.

"I heard that you midget bitch!" Grimmjow yield at her.

"Watch your mouth you blue haired bastard," Ichigo spat at Grimmjow, "calling Rukia a midget is my job."

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Grimmjow asked.

"Against you? Please, what kind of idiot would find you attractive?"

"You'd be surprised of all the women's I fucked back in Hueco Mundo."

"Cats don't count." Ichigo mocked.

"That's it! You and I are gonna have our rematch right now!" Grimmjow said.

"Fine by me." Ichigo said. "Bring it on!" He said about to go another round with the former Sexta Espada. However someone got between them.

"I would strongly advice you two not to do so." Both of them turned their attention to the 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana.

"Unohana-san?" Ichigo said.

"If you two were to continue fighting you would surly die by exhaustion." Unohana began. "So I would strongly recommend that you both lay back and rest while letting my squad members take care of your wounds." She said with usual smile and calmly closed eyes.

"Y-yes Unohana-san." Ichigo gave in.

"You fucking pussy!" Grimmjow spat at Ichigo and turned to Unohana. "Listen, I don't know who you are …"

"Then allow me to introduce myself." Unohana interrupted him. "I'm 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana. Please to meet you Grimmjow-san."

"Yeah … whatever. Listen I only got beat up by Kurosaki, so resting is out of the …"

"I see," Unohana interrupted him again, "well I should probably inform you that you should really take my advice seriously, seeing as I'm a doctor it would be rather unwise to not follow my orders as that could only result with injuries getting worse. Do you get the picture?" Unohana asked giving him the famous Unohana-look.

"Y-yes Unohana-san. My apologizes." Grimmjow said giving into Unohana's warning.

--

**Finally done with the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long everyone, I was running out of ideas so it toke me a while. Speaking of which, don't be afraid to give me any ideas as well. Next chapter will decide the fate of our fellow Arrancar and more. Till then have a great time everyone.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax **


	4. Chapter 4 Arrancar Kiss

**A.N. I don't owe bleach ore any other Manga.**

**The battle at Fake Karakura Town resulted in victory. Aizen is dead but it is not over yet. Several Arrancars survived and was taken prisoner, including Harribel's three Fraccion. And Shuhei Hisagi is in charge of interrogating the Fraccion Mila-Rose. **

--

_Maggots Nest._

"It feels so weird being back here again." Shunsui said lying on the floor looking up to the roof with sake bottles next to him.

"Yeah, but it feels so right." Stark said, that was lying between Shunsui and the bottles.

"Isn't there anything you regret about serving Aizen?" Shunsui said.

"Not a thing," Stark said. "Before I meet him, me and Lilinette were lonely, we had no one but ourselves, Aizen filled that emptiness in our lives. Why wouldn't I put all of my spirit into repaying him for that?"

"I suppose I could understand that." Shunsui said sipping more sake down his throat.

"You know, after how you defeated me in combat so easily makes me glad you didn't release your Bankai as I wished you would have." Stark said. "But can I ask you this? What is it with your Bankai that is so scary? You knew what was at stake and yet you refused to use it. It must be something rather frightening."

"I'd rather not tell." Shunsui replied. "I hope you will never get to see my Bankai."

"I just hope I never get to fight you again." Stark said.

"Well in that case, let's make a toast." Shunsui said handing over another bottle of sake to the former Primera.

"About what?" Stark asked taking the bottle.

"How about that we never get to fight each other again." Shunsui said.

"Or how about for the first real friend I've had since… um… ever?" Stark said earning a smile from Shunsui.

"A toast for friendship then Stark-san." Shunsui said and their bottles connected.

--

Mila-Rose was lying in her prison bed staring into the sealing waiting for Shuhei to show up. Ever since he saved her from those thugs a few days ago she had started to develop a somewhat liking towards the Shinigami. He had been a lot nicer to her than she ever thought he would. Also she found him very attractive. In fact she wouldn't mind claiming him as her own.

Right then she heard the jail doors opened. It was Shuhei.

"Nice to see you again, Shuhei." Mila-Rose said.

"Since when did you use my first name?" He asked.

"Since I felt like doing so." She said. "So what're you here for?"

"I'm here to inform you that your life will be spared." Shuhei said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mila-Rose said. "However I don't really see how, spending the rest of my days behind bars as a life." She said.

"I know what you mean," Shuhei said. "So what do you say about becoming part of the Gotie 13."

"And if I don't choose that?" She asked.

"Then you will be taken to the maggots nest and spend the rest of your life under ground," Shuhei said. "Either that or if you'd rather, execution."

"Would I end up in your Division?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Since you're my prisoner what choice would I have?" Shuhei asked.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like a bad thing." Mila-Rose said. "I thought you liked me."

"I don't dislike you," Shuhei responded. "At least not anymore."

"That is so kind of you to say." Mila-Rose said walking up to him. "If you want I could help you help you develop that 'not dislike' into lovingly."

"Are you trying to make a hit on me?"

"Well I can't I think of a better way to thank you for saving me the other day," She said.

Shuhei fought against the lust that was building up inside of him. "You don't have to thank me. I would have done the same for anyone." He said keeping his calm.

"Are you saying you don't find me attractive?" She asked.

"Well I would be lying if I said you weren't," He said. "But beneath that attractive body of yours, you're a cold and shilling."

"Now you're hurting my feelings." She said.

"I didn't know you Arrancars had that," Shuhei said.

"You'd be surprised about how little you know of us then," She said.

"Do I wanna find out?" He asked.

"How about you try and take the risk," Mila-Rose said and then out of nowhere, she kissed him passionately and deeply, her right hand behind his neck. For a split moment Shuhei kissed her back but quickly stopped realizing his actions. "Why would you stop?" She asked. "You know you loved it."

"I will not take this any further," He said firmly.

"You can fight as much as you want," She said. "But eventually you will wanna get some more of this."

"You disgust me woman," Shuhei said.

"I'll be waiting," She simply replied before Shuhei turned to leave. Mila-Rose lowered her forehead to the bars and heard a giggle. "Who's there?"

"Just little me," Matsumoto Rangiku said showing up before her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Well I've been hearing some rumors about Hisagi-san and you and just had to see it for myself." Rangiku responded. "So you're planning on joining us?" She asked.

"Most likely," Mila-Rose responded. "Why?"

"No reason," Rangiku said. "I just thought it would be fun having you around to teas."

"And if I do get accepted," Mila-Rose said, "I'm gonna enjoy kicking your bonny ass later in a sparring match."

"I'll be waiting, but don't you forget, last time it was three on one. This time, you will never know what hit ya." Rangiku said.

"You just wait," Mila-Rose said in a higher tone.

--

"Hisagi-san," Renji snapped Shuhei out of his daydream. He was in a bar with Renji, Ikkaku, Izuru and Iba. "Are you feeling well? You haven't taken a sip out of your Sake bottle."

"I'm fine," Shuhei said, "it's just that bitch I've been interrogating who's getting on my nerves."

"Heh, you too," Izuru said.

"Oh yeah, you're in charge of interrogating that other Arrancar woman." Renji said.

"Who?" Ikkaku asked.

"The one with the three pink dots bellow her right eye," Izuru said.

"Oh yeah, I think I know who you mean," Iba said. "I've seen her earlier. She kind of gives me the chills just by looking at me."

"So what's so troublesome about these two?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well," Kira began, "She is attractive to my gloomy behavior."

"You're fucking kidding, right?" Ikkaku said in disbelief.

"Sounds like we both have the same problem," Shuhei said.

"Wait, you're telling us that your prisoner is flirting with you as well," Izuru asked.

"As a matter of fact she kissed me just this morning." Everyone on the table went dead silent.

"You got kissed by an Arrancar!?" Ikkaku shouted.

"Well, did you like it?" Renji asked.

"Should I?" Shuhei asked.

"You did like it!" Ikkaku said. "You got the hots on an Arrancar!"

"Shut up Madarame." Shuhei said. "I'm taking enough shit from that bitch and I will not be taking shit from a 3rd seat."

"You're such a fucking pussy," Ikkaku said.

"Yeah whatever," Shuhei said. "What do you guys think I should do? I mean, I think she want's to fuck me."

"In that case my opinion is you go for it," Ikkaku said getting stares from everyone. "What? I've seen her before and she's hot."

"You're not much of a help," Shuhei said.

"You know," Renji said, "Ikkaku-san has somewhat of a point." Shuhei glared at the red head. "No seriuosly. When was the last time you've been with someone?"

"Abarai ..."

"When?" Renji cut Shuhei of.

"Two years ago," Shuhei said in a low voice but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Two years ago," Renji said, "I think fucking her would be good for you. You'll blow of some steam."

"But I don't even like," Shuhei said. "But I don't dislike her either."

"Have you ever tried anger sex?" Iba asked. "Trust me, a man like you could use that."

"You guys been drinking to much," Shuhei said geting up. "I'm talking about this with you again and I will not ever jump in bed with her." He said and stormed out the bar.

"Poor guy is in deep shit," Renji said taking a sip.

"Now lets talk about your Arrancar crush." Iba said refering to Izuru who sweat drop

--

****

I'm so sory for being so late with this fic. It's just that school has been so far up my ass I'm cough up maths. But I decided to make a new chapter as my Christmas gift. And I will finish this fic no matter how long it will take. Don't forget to reviewe and have a merry Christmas.

Love, Ultimate-Drax. :)


End file.
